


mattyb is old enough to be kuroos boyfriend

by akaashiis



Category: Haikyuu!!, MattyB (Musician) RPF
Genre: Boy x boy, Hot, M/M, Yaoi, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashiis/pseuds/akaashiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo meets the love of his life and goes on a journey far more interesting than he expected......................</p>
            </blockquote>





	mattyb is old enough to be kuroos boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kai ghoulphobes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kai+ghoulphobes).



> sorry

 

ths was it. kuroo was having the best day of his life. today was the day that he would meet the love of his life, his sinshine, his hope. today he would meet mattyb.

it all started early in the morning. normally kuroo would sleep in until god knows when, but when his main bro, his bud. his bromosexual, brokuto woke hhim up with screaming he knew he would have to get up.

“b ro shut the fuck up smh its like 4:20 am lol” kur oo said angerly to brokuto

“kubr o!!!!! u gotta seeee this !!!! ” brokuto screamed rly loudly. kuroo frownd and walked closer to his  bro.

“b—-bro.. is htat…” kuroo gasped ggaspingly. brokuto smirked liek a true bro (a/n: lol brofist (: like if pewds brought you here).

“yea  bro…. its tickets  2 see mattyb. i know u love him  like a lot n i thought it was kinda waeird? and a bit homo  at frst but then u said no homo so its all good.” kuroo was touched. h e couldnt brolieve that brokuto didn this for him. he started  to cry bt then realized thats kinda gay so he stopped

“ok bro  i rly gotta say.. i love yu no homo” kuroo said.  broktuo  walked away bc he saw an owl or something idk he just left i

“im  so excited… today my life  beigns” kuroo sqeeualed. not in  a gay weay though.

anyways the most of kuroos  day was him going shopping for rly nice clothes that he thinks mattyb would like. h e got a nice shirt that said  no homo. he  ws sure that mattyb would lllove it lol

kuroo  glanced at  a watch he also bought at zumies or whtever shopp the cool kids go to these    days. anywas it was almost time for the concert!!!

“oww  !! im so excited!!” kuroo yelled. he  was shaking bc he couldnt wait to see mattyb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le  tikme skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it  was time !!!! kuroo was already kind of  hard but he pretended it wasnt actually happening bc hes not gay. anyways he walked up to the building or whatevr concerts are held in.

“he re i go. its time.” kuroo smiled. “nya.”“

he made hs way to the front row seat theat brokuto bought him.  bro kuto is such a good bro. anyways

"here he is!!!! mattyb!!!!” said hte announcer guy. he  was pretty i thnk his name was akaashi keiji. he was  weraing a michael buble shirt

then all of a sudden the one and onyl mattyb came out!!!

“HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!!” yelled  kuroo “MMATTY B UR SO HOT!!!!” the boy in question looked down 2 the seat kuroo was sitting in. his ice blue eyes opened like really wide.

looking back ot to the crowd,  kmattyb smiled widely shoiwng off his baby teeth tht he still has bc hes 4 eyars old or somehting.

“i dedicate this song… to th man sitting right there.” mattyb said as he gazed back in2 kuroos eyes. kuroo started tearing up.

“m-mattyb-san..” kuroo wishspered. “do you like me bakc??” kuroos hearrt was beating rly loudly hat he was sure mattyb could hear it.

mattyb smiled again. “i do.” then he  sang hs cover of gangnam style. kuroo dance ed along, anticipating the lovely rellationshiop that might start afftter this cocert. his obner came bak but he jst  said no homo so its alright

~~~~~~~~~~~lle timesjip to after th oncert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kuroo made hs way to  the backstage or hawterver it is. then he saw him in all is 3’ glory/ there he was, hte man of his dreams. mattyb.

matty b realized kuroo entered th room and smiled. agiajn. anyways he and kuro started talking and they both realized howmuch they had n comon. minutes turned into hours n then the hours lasted for a bit n then kuroo suggested going back 2 his apartpem tn thing or someting. mattyb bit hsi lip. kuroo said no homo again n mattyb agreed

they quickly mad ehteir way back 2 kuroos gaparatment . once they were in mattyb stopped kuroo a t the dor. kuroo turned to th short kid man in question.

‘whts wrong mattyv?“

"kuroo..  hav 2 tell u somehting” maatyyb whsipered sadly.

“what  is it mattyb??? u can tell me anhthing” kuroo  said

“i.. thi s is my last night to live… and… im just happy i got  2 spend it with u…”

kuroo gaspd. he could  feel his heatrt sinking. like the tiratnic.

“mattyb.. ii m so honoured.” with tears in inhis cat eyes nya heleaned in.

their lips met in  a passionate embrace. it  was rly cute and  afeerward s it was surreal or something.

the rest o f the night was spent in warm embraces and cuddling. however when the clock sturck 11:59 bc thts  how it works in my world they knew it was time.

mattyb looked up  at kuroo. “thank u… for being her for me… i love you… kuroo…..” he whsipered inhis dying breath.

kroowas crying again. the corpse of his  lover was in his arms, and he was alone yet again. when he reflected on the happiest night of his life, he realized that he was cuddling and kissing the  love of his life, who  was  a boy. with thta realization kuroo knew he had but one thing to say. taking a deep breath, kuroo gave himself one second to mourn his lover before doing what needed to be done. he opened his mouth.

wiping away his tears, kuroo uttered two words: “no homo”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~le end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
